


A Shape Shifter in Hogwarts

by Sivan325



Series: Crossovers/Multiple Crossovers (Slash/Gen) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Curses, Gen, un-beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a creature on the loose and even the wizards could not catch, but know who can and for that they know that they should summons the brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shape Shifter in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither Supernatural, just the plot is mine.
> 
> Author Note: English is not my 1st language and I'm doing my best.

_Drip_

_Drip_

Sound of dripping water fell from the ceiling, and Ron was afraid to even notice as the water turned to blood.

The cold send shiver toward Ron who walked through the corridor alone, suddenly wished that he walked with Harry and Hermione, nor that he could figure out what was the cause for him walking alone in that cold hallway.

Every sound made him shrink with fear and he knew that if Malfoy will see him like that, he knew that he will see it in everyone will mock him and using his fear as a weakness.

Ron turned around, and let out a scream, as the creature stepped closer to him, and then Ron saw nothing but darkness.

Later it was obvious to Harry that there was something wrong since Ron didn't back in time to dinner as the sit next to him was empty, he stared toward Hermione, and could see the fear sparkled from her eyes.

They know that they should take the risk and searching for their friend as the time was against them.

But before they could leave the dining hall, Dumbledore's voice was heard like an echo in the air: "All students must return to their homes immediately and stay closer to your friend."


End file.
